El mejor regalo
by ladyluna10
Summary: Ha llegado el 50 cumpleaños de Harry y su hijo James quiere hacerle un regalo que le devuelva parte de lo que le arrebataron.


James estaba sentado en el desván de Grimmauld Place, rodeado de cajas viejas y mirando a su madre de forma interrogativa.

–Entonces, ¿puedo llevármelas? –Le dedicó una amplia sonrisa a la mujer, que se cruzó de brazos–. Sería un regalo genial, mamá.

–Ya lo sé, pero si tu padre no ha sido capaz de ordenar esto en todos estos años…

–Puedo hacerlo yo –insistió–. Por favor.

Ginny Potter suspiró. Sabía que hijo hacía aquello con la mejor intención del mundo, pero también sabía cómo sufría su marido al pensar en el pasado. Recordaba perfectamente el día en el que habían encontrado aquellas cajas llenas de fotos y cartas. Estaban reformando la casa y las abrieron por curiosidad. Todavía recordaba perfectamente cómo temblaba Harry al pasar las fotos y leer las cartas, todas las lágrimas que derramó al ver las letras de sus padres, al ver lo felices que eran. Dijo que quería ordenarlo todo, que lo haría en cuanto terminaran la reforma, pero jamás lo había hecho. Sabía que sería el mejor regalo, pero tenía miedo de volver a ver a Harry sufrir.

Pero James no iba a rendirse. Era muy cabezota y estaba decidido a hacerle aquel regalo a su padre por su 50 cumpleaños. Y ella lo sabía así que, finalmente, suspiró y asintió.

–Está bien, llévatelo. Espero que le guste…

–Quedará genial, te lo prometo –el chico se puso de pie y la abrazó–. Mil gracias, mamá.

Ginny sonrió y sintió cómo el pequeño nudo que se había instalado en su estómago se deshacía un poco. Aquello iba a salir bien.

–Si necesitas ayuda, no tienes más que avisarme.

–No te preocupes. Lizzy volvió ayer de Dinamarca y creo que le encantará echarme una mano.

* * *

Un rato más tarde, James llegó a su apartamento con cuatro enormes cajas de cartón. Lizzy, que estaba tumbada en el sofá con un libro llamado _Danés para principiantes_ , se incorporó y lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

–¿Qué traes?

–El regalo para mi padre –contestó él, dejándolas en el suelo. Se sacudió las manos y sonrió.

–¿El regalo para tu padre son un puñado de cajas viejas?

–No, tonta, es lo que hay dentro de estas –puso los ojos en blanco–. Son fotos y cartas antiguas.

–¿En serio? –Se puso de pie de un saltó y lo miró con curiosidad.

–Sí. Anda, deja ese libro y ven a ayudarme. Tenemos muchísimo que hacer y apenas una semana.

* * *

Durante los siguientes días, ambos se dedicaron a sacar todo el contenido de las cajas y clasificarlo. Salían del trabajo rápidamente e iban al apartamento para seguir trabajando, aunque, siendo sinceros, a ambos les estaba encantado aquello. Les apasionaba averiguar cosas de la familia y descubrir cómo eran aquellas personas de las que tanto habían oído hablar.

–Escucha esto –Lizzy carraspeó ligeramente y comenzó a leer una pequeña nota–: « _Buenos días, cariño. He tenido que irme, misión urgente de la Orden. Voy con Remus, no te preocupes, nos cuidaremos las espaldas. Tienes el desayuno preparado en la cocina, solo tienes que calentarlo, y, cuando vuelva, te llevaré a cenar a un sitio bonito. Te quiero mucho, James. PD: Espero que te hayan gustado los lirios, aunque sean un poco cliché._ » Tu abuelo era adorable y esto va de cabeza al montón de cartas y notas de amor.

–Tenía muchos detalles con mi abuela –el chico sonrió–. Mira esta foto. Se les ve tan felices…

James suspiró y Lizzy apretó los labios sin poder evitarlo. A pesar de lo mucho que les estaba gustando aquello, también habían pasado malos ratos. James a veces tenía que parar porque las lágrimas no le permitían seguir leyendo y clasificando y ella se echó a llorar desconsoladamente mientras leía el borrador de los votos de Lily. « _Prometo quererte hasta el último suspiro, pensarte hasta el último minuto, soñarte hasta la última de mis noches._ » No pudo seguir leyendo después de aquello. Los Potter no se merecían aquel final. James, al verla, la había abrazado y acariciado su pelo mientras murmuraba en su oído que los tiempos oscuros se habían acabado y que nadie tendría que volver a pasar por eso. La chica sabía que eso era una mentira piadosa, que el mal jamás podría erradicarse del todo y que todos los días había parejas que acababan como sus abuelos, pero se limitó a asentir y dejar que él la consolara.

–Aquí sale mi padre –la voz del chico la trajo de nuevo al presente–. Se les caía la baba con él, míralos.

–Sí –ella asintió–. Parecían la familia perfecta.

–Estoy seguro de que lo eran –suspiró–. Me habría encantado poder conocerlos. Daría lo que fuera por poder pasar cinco minutos con ellos y abrazarlos.

–Ya lo sé –murmuró ella–. A mí también me habría gustado muchísimo conocerlos. Me gusta pensar que me habrían dado su visto bueno.

James sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente y otro en los labios.

–Estoy seguro de que les habrías encantado.

Siguieron con aquello en silencio y pasaron a la última caja, que estaba llena de recuerdos de Hogwarts. Leyeron algunas notas que se mandaban los Merodeadores en clase, algunos trabajos de Lily con un Extraordinario alto –cosa que ninguno de los dos había escuchado jamás– y fotos, muchísimas fotos. En la Sala Común de Gryffindor, los terrenos de Hogwarts, con amigos, con el equipo de quidditch.

–¡Esta es mi abuela! –Exclamó, de repente, la morena.

–¿Quién? –Preguntó él, frunciendo el ceño.

–Esta, mira –señaló la golpeadora del equipo y sonrió–. Anne Macmillan. Gryffindor. Golpeadora. Promoción de 1977. Academia de Aurores.

–¡¿Tu abuela era golpeadora?!

James la miró con los ojos muy abiertos y ella no pudo evitar empezar a reír.

–¿Y esa reacción tan exagerada?

–Llevamos casi diez años juntos y no me lo habías mencionado ni una sola vez.

–Bueno, pues ya lo sabes –lanzó otra carcajada y negó con la cabeza–. Según ella, era la mejor de todo el colegio y mi abuelo, que siempre presume de ser imparcial, le da la razón así que me lo creo. Además, ¿de quién te crees que he heredado yo todo el talento?

–Ya, bueno, lo de tu talento para el quidditch es cuestionable…

–Di lo que quieras, pero fui la jugadora revelación de la temporada y te gané el campeonato, chulito.

–Te dejé ganar –le recordó él, aunque ambos eran conscientes de que, realmente, no vio la snitch aquel día y la victoria de Ravenclaw era totalmente legal.

–Lo que tú digas –lo besó y sonrió–. Ya nos queda poco, ¿qué vamos a hacer ahora? Hay muchas cosas que no sabemos, ¿cómo lo hacemos?

–No lo sé –James se revolvió el pelo de forma nerviosa–. ¿A quién podríamos recurrir? Necesitamos averiguar quiénes eran algunas personas, como esa rubia que aparece en tantísimas fotos pero, ¿quién podría ayudarnos?

Él se mordió el labio y Lizzy sonrió y se encogió de hombros. Ella lo tenía claro.

–Bueno, creo que acabamos de hablar de esa persona ahora mismo.

* * *

–¡Abuela! ¡Abuelo!

Lizzy y James se habían aparecido en el vestíbulo de la casa de los Douglas, pero parecía que la anciana pareja no los había escuchado.

–¿Hay alguien? –Repitió la chica, frunciendo el ceño.

–¡Ya va, ya va!

Anne Douglas se asomó a las escaleras y sonrió al ver a su nieta y su novio. Los dos suspiraron, aliviados, y ella empezó a bajar las escaleras.

–Qué sorpresa, ¿qué hacéis aquí?

–Necesitamos tu ayuda para una cosa, ¿tienes tiempo?

–Cielo, tengo 71 años.

–¿Eso es un sí o un no? –Su nieta frunció el ceño y ella sonrió.

–Es un «no tengo nada que hacer desde hace unos cuantos años», así que venid conmigo al salón y contadme.

Los dos sonrieron y la siguieron hasta la otra habitación. Se sentaron y empezaron a explicarle lo que estaban haciendo. James le contó lo que le había dicho su madre del momento en el que encontraron las cajas y siguió explicando la idea que había tenido para el cumpleaños de su padre y el problema que tenían.

–Hemos pensado que quizás tú conozcas a esas personas y puedas echarnos una mano –terminó de decir su nieta, con una sonrisa–. ¿Nos ayudarás?

–¡Claro que sí! –Exclamó con una enorme sonrisa–. Me parece una idea fantástica. Enseñadme las fotos.

–Bien, queríamos preguntarte por esta chica rubia –James sacó varias fotos y se las dio. En una salía abrazando a Lily, en otra montada sobre la espalda de Sirius y en la última tumbada de espaldas en una cama y cubierta únicamente con una chaqueta de cuero y unas bragas negras. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo. Él tenía una foto exactamente igual de su novia–. Creemos que es alguien importante porque aparece en muchísimas fotos, pero no tenemos ni idea de quién es. ¿Te suena?

–¿Sonarme? –Anne sonrió y miró con nostalgia aquellas fotos–. Es Marlene McKinnon, el gran amor de Sirius, por mucho que ambos fueran de chicos duros que no creían en el amor. Marlene era única.

–Nunca he oído hablar de ella.

–Bueno, no creo que tu padre oyera esa historia jamás, supongo que después de su muerte Sirius no fue capaz de volver a pronunciar su nombre.

–¿Qué le pasó? –Se atrevió a preguntar su nieta, casi en un susurro.

–Unos mortífagos la mataron junto a toda su familia. Marlene tenía tres hermanos pequeños y su madre era muggle, como la mía. Lucho hasta el final, pero no pudo salvarlos, ni salvarse ella misma. Una auténtica lástima, era una buena chica, no se merecía ese final, bueno –miró a James y suspiró–, ninguno de ellos lo merecía. Recuerdo perfectamente a James y Sirius siempre tan alegres y joviales, estaban completamente obsesionados con el quidditch y siempre me liaban para hacer jugadas descabelladas que al final salían bien; recuerdo a Remus, su orden y su calma, su carácter amable y sensato que tanto le ayudaba para librarse de los castigos, él iba de bueno, pero era casi tan bromista como James y Sirius; recuerdo a Peter, siempre tan simpático, siempre animando a sus amigos, idolatraba a tu abuelo, todavía no entiendo qué pudo pasar para que lo traicionara así, siempre fue un amigo fiel para ellos; y Lily, puede que no tuviera apenas trato con ella, pero recuerdo perfectamente cómo le brillaban los ojos cuando hablaba de algo que le apasionaba –volvió a suspirar–. Tú te pareces mucho a tu abuelo, James. Lo pienso desde el primer momento que te vi.

Y es que Anne jamás se le olvidaría aquel día. Lizzy siempre había sido la niña de sus ojos, su pequeña guerrera –aunque gracias a su abuela Charlotte también podía comportarse como toda una dama– y siempre había visto muchísimo de ella reflejado en su nieta. Recordaba cómo llevaba hablando sin parar de James desde que lo conoció su primer día en Hogwarts –lo mencionaba en las cartas, hablaba de él en las vacaciones, contaba montones de anécdotas– y ella ya había empezado a sospechar que lo que parecía una amistad podía acabar por convertirse en algo más. Cosa que confirmó nada más conocerlo. Su nieta tenía 13 años y ella había ido a buscarla a la Madriguera, donde estaba pasando unos días con Rose Weasley –su mejor amiga–. En cuanto la vio llegar, corrió hacia ella, tirando de James, que la miraba un poco avergonzado y sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar. Desde ese mismo instante le tuvo un cariño especial porque le recordó muchísimo a su abuelo. «Este es mi amigo James», lo presentó Lizzy, con una enorme sonrisa. Y entonces vio cómo la miró. Fue solo un instante, una mirada rápida que aquellos dos niños de 13 y 14 años intercambiaron, pero a Anne le sirvió para confirmar todas sus sospechas. Un Potter al final siempre conseguía lo que quería y su nieta jamás paraba hasta alcanzar sus metas así que siempre supo que aquello solo sería una cuestión de tiempo.

–Anne, ¿sabes alguna historia sobre mis abuelos? –le preguntó el chico, llevándola de vuelta al presente.

–Alguna, James.

–Y, ¿nos la contarías mientras nos ayudas a organizar un poco todo esto?

–Será todo un placer.

–Iré a preparar un poco de té –Lizzy se levantó con una sonrisa y empezó a caminar hacia la cocina–. Vuelvo en seguida, no empecéis sin mí.

Los dos sonrieron y guardaron silencio unos instantes. James miraba una de las últimas fotos que sus abuelos se hicieron, fechada a principios de octubre de 1981 y Anne pasaba de forma distraída las fotos de Hogwarts.

–Anne, ¿alguna vez te ha preocupado que Lizzy haya acabado con un Potter?

James no tenía ni idea de por qué había preguntado aquello. Se le pasó por la cabeza y lo hizo sin más, pero no entendía el motivo, ni tampoco de dónde había sacado el valor para preguntarle aquello a la abuela de su novia, por muy enrollada que fuera.

–Lo único que me preocupa es ver en ella la mirada que vi en los ojos de tu abuela la última vez que nos encontramos –la mujer le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa cargada de tristeza–. Yo quería unirme a la Orden, pero Mary acababa de nacer y Mark decía que estaba loca y que iba a ponernos en peligro a todos, además mi madre era muggle y me daba mucho miedo ponerla en el punto de mira así que, en lugar de unirme, decidí colaborar en secreto con ellos de forma externa. No me implicaría, pero aportaría mi pequeño granito de arena, cosa que tampoco agradaba demasiado a Mark, pero que a mí me daba igual –arrugó la nariz y el chico sonrió. Lizzy había heredado aquella faceta de Anne–. Tenía una información importante y me dijeron que enviarían a un par de miembros para que les entregara unos sobres con documentos y vinieron ellos. No recuerdo el año exacto, creo que fue mi último año en la Academia, pero no estoy segura. La cuestión es que me encontré con ellos y les expliqué la situación. Parecían tranquilos y estaban muy seguros de lo que hacían, pero en los ojos de tu abuela vi todo el miedo que ambos sentían. No era miedo por ella, no tenía miedo a morir. Lily temía perder a su familia, tenía miedo por James, por sus amigos, por todos los que la rodeaban, pero aún así seguía luchando y se mostraba decidida. Era admirable y, desde luego, mucho más valiente de lo que yo fui jamás. Pero, aún así, en cuanto supe que mi nieta y tú acabaríais juntos temí esa mirada.

–Lizzy no tendrá que pasar por nada de eso jamás –murmuró él.

–Eso tú no puedes saberlo, James –la mujer sonrió –. Tu abuelo jamás quiso que tu abuela pasara por ello, pero los Potter atraéis los problemas. Pero, ¿sabes que es lo que me alivia cuando me entra ese miedo?

–¿Qué?

–Pensar que él la protegió hasta el final. Sé que tú también lo harías que, aunque Lizzy, igual que Lily, no necesite protección, tú estás dispuesto a ir con ella al fin del mundo y a luchar hasta el último suspiro. Y es por eso por lo que, aunque esa mirada me sigue dando escalofríos, no me preocupa que salga contigo. Eres un muy buen chico, James. Estoy segura de que, estén donde estén, ellos están muy orgullosos de ti.

–Gracias, Anne. De verdad.

–No me las des, solo te he dicho lo que opino.

Le estrechó la mano con fuerza y sonrió hasta que llegó Lizzy, seguida de una bandeja con una tetera, cuatro tazas y unas pastas. Ambos intercambiaron una rápida mirada y asintieron. Aquella conversación sería un secreto entre los dos.

–He traído otra más por si el abuelo quiere, ¿dónde está por cierto? –Preguntó, completamente ajena a la conversación que su abuela y su novio acababan de tener.

–Estaba durmiendo un poco, pero no creo que tarde en despertarse así que has hecho bien.

–Genial –se sentó y sonrió–. ¿Empezamos entonces?

* * *

–¡Felicidades!

Harry sonrió al escuchar aquel grito, aunque no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco. Ginny, a su lado, lo abrazó y volvió a felicitarlo, aunque ahora en un susurro.

–Gracias, cariño –contestó él antes de besarla–. Ya decía yo que estas ganas repentinas de pasarnos por la Madriguera antes de ir al restaurante eran muy extrañas.

–Sí, claro, ahora intenta disimular –replicó ella y lanzó una carcajada.

–No todos los días se cumplen 50 años, Harry –dijo Ron entonces, acercándose.

–Yo siempre creí que no llegaría a los 20 y fíjate.

–Anda que… - Hermione lo abrazó con fuerza –. Felicidades Harry.

Uno a uno, todos fueron acercándose al hombre para desearle un feliz día. Había ido toda la familia: todos los Weasley, sus hijos y sus respectivas parejas además de los tres pequeños nietos de Bill y Fleur.

Pasaron después de aquello al jardín, donde ya tenían la cena preparada. Molly había hecho un auténtico banquete, como siempre. Cenaron entre risas, anécdotas y bromas. Los mayores empezaron a recordar sus años en Hogwarts, sus aventuras y también todo lo que habían luchado mientras los más jóvenes los escuchaban con atención. No solían hablar de aquellos días –o, al menos, no de las cosas realmente interesantes– y no querían perderse ni un solo detalle.

Cuando terminaron, Ginny sacó la tarta. Era exactamente igual a la que Hagrid le había llevado a su esposo por su cumpleaños cuando le entregó la carta de Hogwarts, siempre hacían una así, era su pequeña tradición. La repartieron y Harry comenzó a abrir los regalos.

–Papá, deja el nuestro para el final –dijo James Sirius con una pequeña sonrisa–. Esperamos que te guste.

–Es algo… especial –añadió Lizzy, también sonriendo y cogiendo la mano del chico bajo la mesa.

–Me muero de la curiosidad, pero de acuerdo.

Harry fue abriéndolos uno a uno y dándoles las gracias a sus familiares. Hasta que llegó al regalo de James y Lizzy. El hombre lo cogió y lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

–A ver qué tenemos aquí…

Le quitó el papel y frunció aún más el ceño al ver el álbum de fotos, pero relajó el gesto al pasar la primera página.

–Estas fotos…

–Son las de Grimmauld Place –confesó el chico–. Las hemos ordenado, la abuela de Lizzy nos ha ayudado.

–También hemos puesto las notas y las cartas que hemos encontrado –añadió la morena–. Hemos intentado que todo siga un orden más o menos cronológico y hemos conseguido averiguar quiénes eran algunas personas.

–Lo que nos ha sobrado lo hemos dejado en otra caja, había cosas demasiado… personales, por así decirlo –James frunció levemente el ceño y su padre lo miró, confundido–. Ya lo verás luego si quieres.

Harry asintió lentamente y los otros dos suspiraron. Había un par de notas bastantes inapropiadas en las que Sirius le contaba algunas cosas a James que hicieron que ambos chicos se pusieran rojos, una carta en la que James le recordaba a Lily lo que habían hecho la noche anterior que podía resultar un tanto incómoda y algunos papeles en los que hablaban de cómo se convirtieron en animagos que no estaban muy seguros de que fueran completamente legales.

–Sabemos que nunca te animaste a ordenar todo esto y pensamos…

–Es perfecto –lo cortó, con una enorme sonrisa y los ojos un poco brillantes. Era algo muy emotivo y sabía que, si se detenía a ver todas las fotos y leer las cartas, acabaría llorando–. Luego lo veré con más tranquilidad pero, chicos, es un gran regalo.

–¿En serio?

–En serio, muchísimas gracias, chicos –sonrió–. Es el mejor regalo que me podíais hacer hoy.

James pasó un brazo sobre el hombro de Lizzy, que sonrió, y la atrajo un poco hacia sí. Intercambiaron una mirada y la morena asintió.

–Todavía queda algo más –el chico sonrió–. Mira el final del álbum.

Harry lo hizo y no pudo evitar sonreír. Las últimas páginas estaban llenas de fotos de sus hijos y sus sobrinos además de algunas de él, Ginny, Ron, Hermione y los demás. En la última había una dedicatoria que hizo que su sonrisa se ampliara. _«Para el mejor padre del mundo, el que me ha enseñado todo lo que sé, para mi modelo a seguir y el hombre más valiente que jamás he conocido. Felices 50, papá, y espero haberte devuelto con este regalo un trocito de aquello que te arrebataron. Los abuelos, Sirius y Remus están muy orgullosos de ti y de la persona en la que te has convertido, estoy seguro. Te quiero. James. PD: Lizzy suscribe mis palabras y dice que no podía haberle tocado un mejor suegro que tú, que le encanta tu sentido del humor y tu forma de superar cualquier adversidad.»_

–Anda, venid los dos aquí –los abrazó con fuerza y ellos sonrieron–. Lo habéis conseguido, chicos. Muchísimas gracias.

–Feliz cumpleaños, Harry.

–Feliz cumpleaños, papá.

* * *

N/A: Tenía que subir algo hoy. ¡Feliz cumpleaños Harry y JK y feliz día a todos los potterheads (llevo una camiseta de Hogwarts para celebrar el día y estoy buscando como loca "Harry Potter and the Cursed Child")! Espero que os haya gustado este pequeño one-shot y, ya sabéis, dejad reviews ;)


End file.
